Studies are projected to compare and contrast, in sheep, the endocrine function of the autotransplanted uterus and ovary with their in situ counterparts. Intrinsic and extrinsic (utero-ovarian-pituitary axis) regulatory mechanisms will be examined in both the in situ and the transplanted organs in order to detect possible mediating or modulating effects contributed by the sympathetic nerves system. Specific and sensitive radioimmunoassays will be used to measure the sequential release of prostaglandins and steroids from these organs. Changes in the patterns of release of substances likely to mediate the regulation of hormone synthesis and/or blood flow will be determined using selective inhibitors and other drugs. In this way sequential relationships, interactions, synergisms will be revealed and may aid in assigning specific roles to these mediating agents. Among the substances to be measured are steroid and polypeptide hormones including oxytocin, histamine and other biogenic amines, 3'5'-AMP and E and F series prostaglandins and some of their metabolites. In addition, a variety of gross and fine structural studies will be carried out on both types of organs to assess the viability and normality of the autotransplanted organs and to assist in the elucidation of mechanisms and responses in both the transplanted and in situ organs.